


In A Room Full Of Art I Would Still Stare At You

by BlueFishyLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Artist!Mark, Fake It Till You Make It, Fluff and Smut, Journalist!Jinyoung, M/M, Not Beta Read, Only Proof Read, Strangers to Lovers, but whats new, domestic-freeform, i've been absent so long I have forgotten how to tag, im jackbum trash, tried slow burn but i think i failed again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: The catch was when his eyes locked on him. Standing at the far end of the corridor, staring at one of his paintings.The catch was that he was beautiful, whoever he was. His skin snow white under the displayed lights, his hair black like coal, his profile reminded Mark of royalty and the way his stylish wardrobe pick, circled around his body Mark wasn't sure the other wasn't.He takes a deep breath and he walks closer.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	In A Room Full Of Art I Would Still Stare At You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatjin (MonokumaSupermacist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonokumaSupermacist/gifts).



> I started this fic back at 2017 and decided it was time I finished it   
> Sorry it took me this long but honestly I'm happy I even get to finish something I dropped 3years ago

The art gallery was full with people. Staring and conversing around his work. Some of them were paintings, other sculptures and somewhere in the far distant part of the gallery, where there was more room for display, there were his experiments in both ways of art combined. Sculptured tigers entering their world from framed paintings.    
  
Mark Tuan.    
  
His name was softly displaying at the right corner of his paintings, on his sculptures it was rather more difficult to find, it depended on were he felt it was suppose to go when it was still on the making; and even though the tigers held the signature proudly under their eyes on their cheekbones like a beauty mark other sculptures may had lost the signature in inner petals or horns, even at places that the eyes would avoid even upon appreciating the peace displayed.    
  
That is why the manager of the gallery insisted on putting a sign with the name of every work and the signature near them. Mark did not really mind, he believed that his art was phenomenal on its own and that even without a signature whoever looked at it, could tell it was his. The manager told him to stop daydreaming, he might be a good artist but he remained just that; an artist and artists were always getting forgotten from the world sooner or later.    
  
Mark still believes he won't be. His work is memorable and will stay till the end of time. His art will change the world even in a small scale.    
  
There is a high pitch voice practically screaming his name, causing a commotion in the rather silent gallery but Mark can only smile and open his arms to catch a very excited Jackson in a crash bone hug.    
  
Jackson Wang.   
  
Mark's best friend since he moved back to Korea. Was it pre-school? They were both outsiders back then, they probably still are but for different reasons because now they speak Korean fluently no one can understand they are not from the country; even if their surnames kind of give them away. Jackson is a multi - language translator with lots of masteries in different language literatures, Mark swears there was some sorcery involved for him to have so many masteries at his age and with the college life he led.    
  
They hadn't seen each other for a while, Jackson had flied back to Hong Kong to introduce his fiance to the family. Jackson is that one friend Mark believes he will do everything before him and he will just exists at all the gatherings thinking how fast time has passed.    
  
"Gaga!" the older rubs his hair excitedly, jokingly locking him in a headlock, remembering their high school days, not caring for all the eyes on them. Mark always gets all the looks nowadays anyway, it must come with the famous artist package. "Ya! Stop!" the younger whined but not subtly enough pinching Mark's left side so to be released. Mark isn't sure he thought about it or else he would remember the host tends to twitch at such games and the gallery was probably the last place anyone should be violently twitching around.    
  
There is a crash noise as Mark releases Jackson who has the decency to look terrified towards the place where the crashing sound occurred. Mark feels the need to tease him and frighten him that he made him break one of his sculptures but the sound was light and much more glass like and if the scandalized waiter is anything to go by, Jackson will understand fast enough that it was only champagne that got wasted. The younger apologizes anyways and deep bows to the waiter and the manager who had joined them just as the crash happened. There is a mild scolding sequence from the manager towards Mark who doesn't really pay attention, he just tells the older man that Jackson does not need to be removed and shoo away the build man behind him, whose job is to escort trouble makers off the building. Jackson continues to bow till the manager and the body guard leave again, each to their own jobs.    
  
"Don't mind him, h e’ s just uptight" Mark says waving a hand backwards towards where the manager led his path, Jackson just nods. "So gaga, are you here alone tonight?" he smiles at his friend, borrowing two glasses of champagne from a waitress passing by and handing one to the younger as he starts small talk.    
  
"No, no! Jaebum is here too" Jackson smiles accepting the glass even though he doesn't seem content with bringing it up to his lips. "He brought a friend of his, he loves art and since Jaebum thought we would hang out the most he didn't feel like 'third wheeling' he decided to have some company to comment over your art with" the blonde explains in a mixture of Korean, Mandarin and Cantonese mixed together a couple of English words flying here and there as he replaced his Korean with words he did not remember. Mark did not mind, that was always their thing, having conversation with more than one language and he was glad to see his best friend hadn't changed; even though nowadays Mark would say Jackson still slipped between the language barriers more than he did. It has to do with knowing a lot of languages probably, he thought.    
  
"Am I allowed to meet that friend of his or am I banned of even entering Jaebum's personal space tonight?" the older chuckles, taking a sip from his glass of champagne. Jackson seems sheepish as he says 'Only before we leave' and Mark lets out a mixture of a huff and a chuckle. "Is he still mad about the pork? I asked before I  ate it and he said no! God, your fiance knows how to hold a grudge" he said sipping more of his champagne, rather upset.    
  
"Markipooh!" Jackson playfully slaps the older on his biceps. "It's not like that, they just hadn't seen each other for a while, just like us. He wants them to catch up first before he ends up losing another friend, to your fantastic ass " he continues and leads the way towards one of his friends sculptures as Mark makes a face of disgust to the weird ass compliment.    
  
"Kunpimook was not my fault!" Mark points a finger in front of Jackson's face just to pass across his point.   
  
"Youngjae on the other hand" the younger deflects and Mark makes an offended sound.   
  
"I never told him to change majors!" he continues following Jackson until the shorter male pauses and stares at the lady sculpture, Mark has probably had hours molding into the fine piece she was, staring back at them.   
  
"Really Markipooh? You had to sign there?" the younger laughs and the older can't help but join him.   
  
"The model had a tattoo right there, I found it only fitting I replaced it with my signature" Mark explains, pumping his chest full of pride. Jackson shakes his head.    
  
"I still believe you should change your artist name to Fan ** TUAN ** stic! It sounds more fun" the blonde smiles at him.    
  
"I don't want to sound fun Jackson, I want to be me" the older chuckles and shakes his head as Jackson starts leading them towards another one of his works.    
  
"Yes, tall, handsome, creative, mysterious Mark Tuan. Artist" the blonde makes a motion using both this hands as he emphasizes on Mark's title, the older just smiles, shakes his head softly and stealing small sips from his champagne, which he will have to replace soon.    
  
"What is this suppose to be?" Jackson stops over a painting, trying to bend his body in weird places, to find as he claims, the right angle to look at it.    
  
"All works are placed the right way Jackson, you are making a fool of yourself and you are offending my art like that" Mark exclaims not really annoyed by the younger's antics.    
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, even though I thought I saw a chicken wing when I was bend over that way" the younger jokes and Mark can't help himself but ask how and let Jackson bend him uncomfortably, just to see a glimpse of the chicken wing. He still has to admit it's there, the chicken wing exists and if the work doesn't sell that day he might just change the angle, the name and retry. Chicken wings usually sell a lot more than paintings do. Maybe it will work, he can always change it back if it doesn't.    
  
They pass around from work, to work for about an hour more before Jackson apologizes and runs away for an emergency to the bathroom. Mark is not sure he wants to know what the emergency is... there are some things better kept secret even between best friends.    
  
H e’s in his third glass of champagne and he may be a little tipsy but in an hour he will only be under the company of friends so he doesn't mind that much. Artists tend to be a bit eccentric and weird, so what if that fat lady with the ugly pink - blue neon dress asked him to explain to her, his vision for one of his mixture of painting and sculpture art, for his vivid colors and crude truths and his reply was "I was intoxicated, alone, had just broke up, horny as fuck and with a dick in my left hand, yes the white you see on both the canvas and the sculpture is my semen", later that night he would learn from his manager that the fat lady with the ugly dress had bought that work of his, double the money he was asking for it in the first place. Maybe tipsy Mark Tuan would be useful at selling his art.    
  
There was a pause, he realized. The catch was when his eyes locked on him. Standing at the far end of the corridor, staring at one of his paintings. The one with pitch black background, the gold flakes smeared all over the canvas haphazardly, the red paint sliding like blood just bleeding from an open wound and the eyes, all the eyes on him.    
  
The catch was that he was beautiful, whoever he was. His skin snow white under the displayed lights, his hair black like coal, his profile reminded Mark of royalty and the way his stylis h wardrobe pick, circled around his body Mark wasn't sure the other wasn't. He was wearing a red suit with a black dress shirt and red tie and Mark couldn't take his eyes from him. He quickly checked the shoes and f ou nd them too, completing the outfit in perfection.   
  
There is a distinct memory of Kunpimook explaining to him that there is a small 5% of people being able to rock the world with bright color suits, glitter and rocks, that are not idols and that Mark was lucky enough he had met Kunpimook himself, because he was in that 5%. He had also told him to be happy because there was a high possibility of 89% he wouldn't find another person just like him in his circle of friends ever again, he had already too much luck to begin with. 

He wanted to laugh loud and long at his face right that moment and he made a mental note to call him later on, what with him being at Paris Fashion week, displaying his own collection would be kind of hard for Mark to actually laugh directly at his face.    
  
He takes a deep breath and he walks closer. Mark was never really one to hover over a subject of liking for long, that was Jackson's ability. It would take the younger weeks or even months to work enough courage to speak to any of his crushes, where Mark just had another one by the time Jackson got his first. He walks slowly towards the stranger, he works up his confidence in his walk, work up the reassurance in his aura and when he reaches he just stares.    
  
The stranger doesn't turn to look at him, as if he hasn't seen him even though Mark has study the human body well enough to know that he is inside the latter's peripherical view. They stay there for another five minutes, Mark staring at the stranger while the stranger stares at Mark's art work on the wall. Eventually Mark shifts his body and turns to stare at his work too "Do you like it?" he asks his tone nothing but a soft whisper, in a tone he knows the other heard but nobody else around them would even concider that Mark had spoke n .    
  
"Actually no, I hate it" the stranger replies, copying the same tone that Mark has used, still staring at the piece on the wall.    
  
"How so?" Mark is already amazed with this stranger, he likes all criticism as an artist but he loves the bad ones, he loves to see what they don't like and their point of  view so that he can explore it and ta me it and eventually make another piece that could calm even those that were oppose to him.    
  
"It reminds me of myself and no one likes to see themselves displayed on a canvas" the stranger replies, there is a content sigh leaving his lips as he slowly turns his head to the right, continuing staring as if to observe the painting from that angle as well. "It also reminds me of hopes and dreams never to be achieved and that sucks all on its own accord, doesn't it?" the stranger finishes and only then turns to look up at Mark.    
  
To say that Mark is thrilled to have met this person would probably be an understatement. "Yes, I guess it does" the older agrees but now he is the one not looking at the other.    
  
"What is your view on it?" the stranger asks and Mark tries to remember what was on his mind   
when he painted that one.   
  
There was fear that was for sure, he always used his blacks as fear, except that one time he used a really neon pink as it, but that was a whole lot of fear on it's own. The gold flakes was he, himself, haphazardly discovering himself at the time and the red... The red reminded him of the pain of discovery, always trying something new without a certain path to failure or success.   
  
"It reminds me of home" he simply replies and now turns to look at his companion who is still looking at him and as their eyes connect, Mark would say, so does their souls; but that would be only if he wanted to sound poetic and he is really over that phase in his life by now.    
  
"You have one weird interpretetion of home, right there" the strange r tells him and smiles and Mark hasn't seen a more beautiful half smile ever, not even Gioconda could compare.    
  
The older chuckles "I'm Mark" as he introduces himself, extending his arm to shake the strangers.    
  
"Jinyoung" the other replies, shaking the arm in a tight grip that lays promises on the table, untold.    
  
-   
  
His nice break with Jinyoung doesn't hold more than a couple more minutes before he is stolen away by the manager, apparently there was one of his work being sold and he had to be there to at least see one of his pieces being given away. Mark didn't really mind if he didn't say his goodbyes with it, he was not emotionally attached to his works, more like his works were his emotions and once they were out he didn't really care where they would end up as long as there was an exchange for them. He had worked hours upon hours on them after all and each piece, because it was exactly his emotions had a piece of his soul in them too; or so he would say if he was in his poetic phase but he was not.    
  
He passes the rest of the hour alone, talking to people, explaining his works to them upon request. He hates them all, just nodding and agreeing with him like they understand him, he wants to run away and find Jinyoung again, pass through the whole gallery with him, expectindly telling him how much he hates his art and why. He briefly wonder's if Jackson managed to either drown himself or get himself stuck in the bathroom, there is a small voice in his head screaming at him that his best friend is probably having spotaneous sex with his fiance in there just like they spontaneously did back in college whenever Jaebum would visit from his (college) but he shall give them the benefit of the doubt and shut that little voice inside his head. Even if they are, it's none of his buisness. It does sound a lot of fun and maybe Mark will start making preparations for a small sculpter of bathroom sex scene between male partners so he can teasingly gift it to them at their wending ceremony. Jackson will probably set it somewhere on the living room to display, till Jaebum 'accidentally' breaks it. Mark snickers to himself and is brought back to reality when a man besides him starts laughing too at nothing in particular, just because he wanted to be part of what Mark was experiencing. God he hated these people.    
  
His torture ends as soon as Jackson returns, removing him from the claws of the rich vultures around him. He is not sure the comparison is nice, not for the birds but he guesses it's the best one happening at  that moment .    
  
"What took you so long?" he hushes to the shorter male, who has the decency to look apologetic.   
  
"I'm sorry, my nose bled" the blonde replies and points at a tissue stuffed in one of his nostrils. Mark is about to feel sorry and apologize when Jackson continues "That and we had spontaneous sex with Jaebum in the bathroom" he pauses slightly, staring at an empty space couple of steps away from them before he continues "Don't tell him I told you".    
  
Mark mentally notes that he was right about the bathroom sex thing and he is definitely pulling the sculpture gift for their wedding. "Do I even wanna know why your nose bled?" the older asks with caution and stops when Jackson comes to a halt.    
  
"It's called hypertension and I said it with it's medical term, because it sounds cooler" Jackson smiles at him "It's nothing really, don't freak out. It's high blood pressure, work and everything kind of got to me" the shorter laughs, holding Mark's hand softly. 

The older expected something along the lines of 'Jaebum smashed me onto the door' or 'someone opened the door on my face as I was leaving or entering the bathroom' or 'Jaebum headbutted me during our amazing bathroom sex experience, you should try it too' or something more clumsy-Jackson like. He guesses as the years go by and they both get older health issues will arise but he never expect health freak diet Jackson to get it first. He must be getting a lot of stress from his work. At least high blood  pressure is not something life threatening and it is quite common, Mark could have it too for all he knows; major difference,  he  doesn't get all that anxious about anything.    
  
Mark suddenly realizes they are in front of the back door of the gallery and raises an eyebrow at Jackson, tilts his head slightly to the side and he doesn't really need to speak because Jackson understands.   
  
"Tonight I'm your knight in shining armor! Your event ends in fifteen minutes but it is apparent to me that it needs to end now, so we are bolting for it" the younger explains as he opens the back door; thus the road to freedom.    
  
"Jackson I can't be the first to leave and even so from the back door, plus my things are back inside" Mark tries to reason with his best friend, tries to be responsible.    
  
"You are not the first one, if we are being honest you are probably the sixteenth something. All your belonging s have been gathered and given to Jaebum for safe keeping as he and his friend are waiting for us in that cute little restaurant a couple of blocks away and I spoke to your manager and said you weren't feeling okay, we both know you are kind of, on the tipsy side so he said it is for the better for you to go rest, he will inform you on everything tomorrow before the gallery re-opens" Jackson informs him, shooting all of his resolves down to the ground. He guesses with his best friend there, he doesn't really need responsibilities.    
  
He nods "Fine, lead the way" he surrenders but before he starts following he strictly looks Jackson dead in the eyes and says "If you are lying to me you won't get to see your wedding tuxedo Jackson Wang" he doesn't feel safe at all when Jackson just laughs at him and pulls him out of the gallery, into the night. 

He feels kind of sad as they walk down the street further away from the gallery and closer to the restaurant as he remembers the stranger he left behind. He wishes he had the chance to ask for the others number, he guesses if he still has the desire the next moment, he can search him through the attendance leaflet everyone has to sign before they enter the gallery. How many Jinyoung's could have attended one art gallery event at the same night?   
  
\--  
  
Mark doesn't really remember himself, ever feeling surprised at things, unless he really does and then he can totally count them to the fingers of his hands. Maybe even one hand is enough. That night, staring right across of him with his mouth completely open at who seemed to be Jaebum's best friend; Jinyoung, Mark could one hundred and ten percent say that he was surprised. What where the actual chances? 0.001% and yet there they were, the one across the other. The only thing that made him feel even a slightly bit better was the fact that Jinyoung seemed to be the same kind of surprised as he was, if only not looking as stupid as he was.   
  
He doubts Jinyoung can look stupid at all anyway.   
  
"So you guys met inside?" Jaebum scoffs and Mark rolls his eyes at the younger's antics.   
  
"That's great! So we can skip the introductions!" Jackson smiles and pats Mark on his back harder than he probably should. That is Jackson for you, always the mood changer. Mark nods politely anyway and smiles as Jackson places one of the menus between them and gives the other to Jaebum's and Jinyoung's side. They talk between themselves like all four have known each other for years, to decide on what food to buy and then awkwardly pause any conversations when the waitor comes to take their order; which Jaebum as the 'alpha' male as Jinyoung and Jackson joke about, gives. There is a soft comfortable silence covering their table.   
  
"So, why didn't you tell me you were the artist?" Jinyoung breaks the silence and Jaebum chokes over his water, Jackson laughs at his fiance and Mark just wait for Jaebum to either quiet down or die to give them peace. The other eventually does, quiet down, he guesses its good, Jackson would probably be hurt and depressed if Jaebum died on him.   
  
"I didn't think it was that important" he replies calmly and he finds cute the way Jinyoung's eyes widen, looking like two very round small tangerines and his mouth falls apart, much like how Mark was when he first realize the stranger from the gallery was Jaebum's friend.   
  
"I bashed your art, in front of you!" Jingyoung yells, which earns their table gathered shoosing noises, to which Jackson replies with poking his tongue out at them. Jaebum smiles at his soon to be partner for life and his childish antics.   
  
"You did not bash it, you criticized it. Plus you explained to me why you so called 'hated' my art. As I see it, you didn't hate the art as the art but what it made you feel and what it reminded you. It gave you something to feel and even though it's a negative feeling it is still a feeling and that is why I paint or mold. To share feelings. That is my art" Mark explains satisfied with the way Jinyoung seems astonished before him. "Plus if an artist can't accept criticm, good or bad, they are not truly an artist. They are just a child wanting to be spoiled with good compliments, fancy words and worthless contacts. I strive to be an artist of myself and you, Jinyoung ah, you proved me, my art exists and I thank you for that" he finishes and smiles towards the other.   
  
Jaebum coughs softly and when Mark looks at him he nods and smiles at him. That's just as much recognition as he will ever get from the brunette and he is okay with that, he feels happy enough he managed to revoke even that. Their friendship might be weird and even a little bit at the corner of a knife at best, to an outsider but for them it works and that is all that matters. Jackson is another thing. Jackson is a ball of energy and when he starts clapping loud and clear he is not surprised Jaebum stops him. They are there to eat, not get thrown out. Jinyoung just stares at Mark and Mark suddenly feels like a piece of his art too, he doesn't know if its a good feeling or not. He will decide when the butterflies in his stomach stop flying all around.   
  
\---  
The rest of nights of the exhibition seemed to have passed by fast, which Mark feels conflicted about. That first night of the opening he remembers realizing that if Jackson hadn’t showed up the event would have been a major chore to pass.   
  
He’d pass through the motions with the ‘elite’ coming out hating himself slightly more and eventually he would have to mold a peace of social sickening to get the feeling off his chest. He can’t say he considers it anymore, meeting Jinyoung made the opening night and the rest three nights after that, slip through his fingers like fine sand in an hourglass.   
  
Already from the second night on, it was obvious that Jinyoung was there to keep him company and help him out with when he mentally needed a savior from all those vultures; thriving to be in Mark’s attention window, thirsty to be in his times even though borrowed.   
  
Mark was so thankful for the younger male; he didn’t know what pulled him to help in such extent, maybe Jackson had something to do with it, since he couldn’t be there for his best friend but the younger didn’t really seem to mind. It didn’t seem like he was there because someone asked him too, it didn’t feel like it was a chore, he seemed to enjoy Mark’s company just as much as Mark enjoyed his.   
  
And thereof Mark was conflicted, being happy to be over with the exhibition but sad, he’d no longer have a reason for Jinyoung to keep him company.   
  
\----  
  
He’s zoned in sculpture, molding a quite build but rather short male against a door, he tries to caption Jackson’s characteristics without making it obvious like day that it is indeed his friend he’s recreating with clay. His phone rings, once, twice, thrice. He is too engrossed to pick it up, he’ll lose his concentration. It’s probably just the manager anyway, to inform him of the last months sales, he can call again later.   
  
The scaling is in human size, just because it will probably be harder for Jaebum to break it and it will embarrass the other for a long time. He wonders if his friends really did the pose he had imagined and he notes to himself to record Jaebum’s reaction when he gifts it to them, just to observe in his features if the posing is familiar or not and see him wonder if Jackson spills all the beans about their sex life to him.   
  
He definitely will get the best laugh out of that. His phone rings again and to be fair, he lost his concentration thinking about Jaebum, he might as well answer it.   
  
“Tuan” he exclaims in a cold tone, just in case it’s someone he doesn’t know and needs to be distant and professional like.   
  
“Hey, it’s me Jinyoung” the voice from the other end comes calm and Mark almost forgets what it is like to breath. “Jaebum’s and Jackson’s friend” the latter adds, just in case Mark doesn’t remember, evident in the hurry in his tone that he feels slightly anxious about it.   
  
“Hey” Mark manages to reply back, he feels his palms starting to sweat.   
  
“I can call another time if you are busy” the younger continues, probably thinking Mark’s short answer is because he’s busy and not because he forgot how to function.   
  
“No, no! I’m free like a bat” Mark spats rushed as if afraid if he doesn’t speak fast enough Jinyoung will end the call.   
  
“Weird analogy you got there” Jinyoung laughs from the other end and Mark notes how its weird and airy, like the younger puts no soul in his laugh but at the same time it sounds so genuine.   
  
“Yeah, I guess” Mark rubs his nape, rubbing clay all over himself. “So what can I do for you?” he asks with a breathy laugh as to avoid showing his embarrassment.   
  
There is a pause in the line and Mark checks his phone screen a couple of times to be certain the line did not disconnect. He is sure he can hear the other breathing but he doesn’t seem to be able to hear any words.  
  
“I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow night, to eat with me” the sentence comes out of nowhere and quite fast Mark doesn’t hear all the words.   
  
“Eat you?” he asks incredulously and he thinks he can feel Jinyoung turning as red as he is, if the squeak that’s heard is anything to go by.   
  
“Eat with me!!” Jinyoung’s calm is gone and it feels like he yells at his phone if Mark was to guess.   
  
“Oh, yes, I’d love too” Mark feels stupid, no one would be brave enough to say that from the phone, well maybe except Kunpimook, but Kunpimook is a category by himself, he doesn’t count.   
  
“Great” the youngster’s calm tone is back though Mark feels that because of his stupidity the other is anything but calm at that moment.   
  
“Great” he repeats, not really knowing why. Probably because he doesn’t know what else to say and how to end the call.   
  
And probably if Jinyoung didn’t know either they’d still be in the line telling great to one another.   
“It’s a date then, I’ll come pick you up at 8. Send me the address” Jinyoung’s tone seems more confident now, like he got over the shock and he is ready to seize the moment.   
  
“Okay” is the only thing Mark says before he stupidly ends the call, with no goodbyes whatsoever. Which he immediately regrets as soon as the call is disconnected.   
  
He apologizes in a message attached to his address and smiles relieved when Jinyoung says it’s okay back. He flops on his sofa, hugs one of his pillows close to his face and lets out an excited scream, muffled by the cushion in front of him.   
  
He turns his head and stares at his clay molding best friend. He bites his lower lip, is kind of late and Jackson definitely is working early tomorrow but on the other hand, he will be mad if Mark doesn’t call him about it.   
  
He remembers back when they where in college and Mark hadn’t found it necessary to tell Jackson about his latest adventure and the younger had been so mad. He clearly remembers Jackson pouting and telling him that situations like that are the second most important thing you need to tell a best friend. Till this day he still doesn’t know what comes first.   
  
He throws the pillow behind the couch and dials Jackson’s number, he only has to wait for the phone to ring once before Jackson picks it up.   
  
“Markipooh!” “Gaga!” they say at the exact same time and Mark swears Jackson sounds more excited than he is.   
  
“You know” Mark deadpans, he is smiling, Jackson has the decency to let him speak first.   
  
“He called Jaebum but do tell me everything” the younger says, his voice raspy. He is probably tired.   
  
“You are such a good friend, already knowing how it went and still wanting to listen” Mark compliments him, he should probably let Jackson rest.   
  
“We both know this time something is different, I mean…” Jackson chuckles unable to finish the sentence and Mark’s knows Jinyoung told on him on the ‘eat me’ part, he wants to disappear yesterday, now.   
  
“He talked too fast okay?” Mark tries to defend himself but he knows its a lost cause.   
  
\-----  
  
When the time comes Mark is a ball of nerves bouncing around, which is scary cause Mark is never this nervous about dates. Then again all the dates he’s gone to, he was the one to ask first and he was cool about it. This path is unknown to him and it scares him to say the least.   
  
He tries desperately to find his calm but it seems impossible, maybe he needs to call Jackson and get a pep talk from him. He flinches at the thought, it was always the other way around.   
  
He steady’s himself in front of the mirror next to the door. There is a small table with a marble top, and on its surface its decorated with a vase of dried flowers and a bowl where he leaves his house keys.   
  
He clenches his cellphone and looks in the mirror, he got a new hair cut and revamped his hair color. His hair dresser said he’d look fierce with a side cut and he felt courageous enough to try, maybe he’d get to mesmerize Jinyoung in the process too. Red is a hot color and he always thought that he looked fierce on him, even without the side cut.   
  
Jaebum would laugh at that statement and say he looks like a strawberry. God, he needs to hang out with more people, not everything happening need to be related to those two.   
  
Speaking of those two, Mark stares at his navy blue suit, lapels traced with sapphire gemstones and he wears a see through black fishnet turtle neck underneath, he wonders if it is too much, he should ask Jackson for that as well.  
  
He manages to hit the speed dial and press the phone against his ears before his doorbell rings, which causes him to jump slightly, out of surprise. He takes a deep breath and opens the door and as soon as his eyes fall onto Jinyoung his brain loses all function and doesn’t pay any attention to Jackson picking up the line.   
  
Jinyoung wears a faux leather suit in a bourbon color, no shirt underneath. The latter smiles and takes a brief second to observe Mark as well.   
  
“And here I thought, I , over did it” Jinyoung teases before letting out a breathy laugh.   
  
Mark’s phone slips from his hand and falls to the floor making a loud crashing noise, which bring the older back to reality.   
  
“Ah yes, what?” he says unintelligible as Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at him and then stoops down and reaches for the fallen phone.   
  
The screen is badly crashed but Jinyoung can clearly see Jackson’s call ID and can see the line is connected. He can also hear the frantic tone of a worried Jackson calling Mark’s name, quite seriously. He straightens back up with a soft teasing smile on his lips as he places the phone to his ear.   
  
“We are fine Sseunie, Mark will just need a new phone” Jinyoung explains to the other line and Mark’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s happening.   
  
“Yes he does look like a fish out of the water, I guess I did dress to kill” the younger continues teasing and Mark swears he can hear Jackson’s high pitched laugh through the phone.   
  
He takes his house keys off the bowl, takes his phone back from Jinyoung as he motions him completely out of the door way with his whole body and locks his door.   
  
“We are off” he says on the phone as he ends the call and places the damaged device on his back pocket. Jinyoung has the decency to hide his laughter behind his hand, but the smile crinkles his eyes and the oldest can’t even be mad at him.   
  
\-----  
  
Couple of weeks later on a lazy Saturday night, Mark still crafts the bathroom scene sculpture when suddenly his doorbell rings. He wonders who could be so late and with the cataclysm going on outside.  
  
He opens his door just to find a drenched Jinyoung holding some take away bags , from that cute little place near the Han river, with a wide smile on his face.   
  
“Would you offer your place, since I bought us dinner?” the younger asks, his eyes two dark chocolate orbs of hope.   
  
Mark feels a smile spreading to his face as well. “Why yes of course, please do come in” he says, taking a formal bow to tease the latter inside as he enters.   
  
“Great” Jinyoung exclaims energetically “It’s a date!” he continues as he walks straight to the dinning table where he places the bags upon.   
  
Mark feels the butterflies in his stomach again as he closes his front door and trails behind his guest with a basket to get at least his jacket for that moment.  
  
“New sculpture I see” Jinyoung observes as he turns around to stare at the masterpiece in the making.   
  
“Yup” Mark simply comments, a smirk showing on his lips.   
  
“Bathroom sex, chic” the younger laughs placing his jacket in the basket as well as his shoes and socks.   
  
“Observe it a bit more” Mark teases him “I’ll go fetch you something dry to wear” he continues as he walks past him and towards his room.   
  
When he comes back he laughs at Jinyoung’s horrified look.   
  
“Tell me at least that you did not witness it” Jinyoung’s words make him laugh louder.   
  
“I did not” Mark says as he passes the dry clothes to him and shows him the bathroom  
  
When Jinyoung comes back he is wearing a dusty pink fluffy bunny onesie with matching slippers and the sight is actually quite cute. His eyes fall back on the sculpture and he dares to ask as he’s walking back to the now set table.   
  
“Why though?”   
  
Mark dares to steal a glimpse of the other and swears his heart did a flip before he turns his own gaze upon the sculpture and his smirk is back.   
  
“It’s honestly just to annoy Jaebum. I’m going to be gifting it to them, for their wedding” he proudly declares.  
  
He can sense Jinyoung’s eyes on him. “That’s satanic. You know Jackson will probably place it in their living room” the younger exclaims, his lips tagged to a smile.  
  
“Exactly” Mark agrees and his smirk turns into a full blown evil smile, his attention now fully back at his guest.   
  
“Didn’t know you could turn evil, Mr. Tuan” Jinyoung says as his smile turns into a smirk of his own.   
  
“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me” the older marks.   
  
“Yes, like why you own this warm fuzzy and pink onesie with slippers to match” Jinyoung questions playfully.   
  
“You said it yourself, warm, fuzzy and dusty pink, do I need any other reasons?” Mark questions back as he pulls the chair in front of him and motions to the other to take a seat.   
  
“I just couldn’t imagine you liking animal shaped clothing or ‘dusty’ pink this much. It’s kind of cute” Jinyoung admits as he takes the seat.   
  
“Why are you saying I’m not cute, Mr. Park?” the oldest asks his voice sipped in mirth as he takes his own seat across the table.  
  
“Between our group of friends, I’m willing to bet Jackson takes the crown” Jinyoung says as a matter of fact, which makes Mark laugh.  
  
“You, clearly have not met Youngjae, if you believe that” he says pouring them both some soju.  
  
“I guess you’ll have to introduce him to me at the after party” the younger proposes as he takes a ship from his soju, looking slightly the other way.   
  
“Or the bachelor” Mark proposes instead, raising an eyebrow to Jinyoung’s motion.   
  
“It’s from respect, because you’re older than me?” Jinyoung looks at him weirdly and quirks his own eyebrow when Mark mouths ‘Ah right’ and nods; as if though he doesn’t follow the respect rules of Korea. “Won’t the bachelors be separate ? We do have 2 grooms after all” he asks, continuing their previous conversation.   
  
“Don’t know if these two would make anything traditional enough, plus Jaebum’s circle of friends seems pretty narrow to me. No offense” Mark replies and takes a sip from soju before refilling Jinyoung’s glass and starts opening the food packages.   
  
“None taken, we are… few” Jinyoung laughs. He bets he can count all of Jaebum’s friends to the fingers of his hands and he is not really sure he needs both hands either. Mutual friends with Jackson don’t count in this debate.   
  
“Honestly Jackson didn’t even want a bachelor” Mark sighs.   
  
“Huh?” Jinyoung turns to look at him weird out. He chews around the dumpling before he swallows. “Why? He seems like the guy to have immense fun with everything and chase for it” he says as he attacks the kimchi with his chopsticks.   
  
Mark smiles at the description, it would be accurate for Jackson back in college. He takes his time swallowing his mouthful of japchae before speaking. “He just wanted a quiet gathering, so everyone can be their absolute best at the big day” he explains, he doesn’t address that after they watched the Hangover trilogy, he had this fear of ‘losing’ Jaebum.  
  
“Aw, it sounds wholesome” Jinyoung coos before drinking his soju again.   
  
“Yeah” Mark chews on his dumpling, as he coats the other half with teriyaki. “Kunpimook threatened that he wouldn’t attend if there was no bachelor. He is the true devil to be honest” Mark says before placing the rest of the dumpling in his mouth.   
  
“Poor Sseunie” it’s Jinyoung’s time to sigh.   
  
“But enough about Jackson, how did you know I like dimsum?” Mark asks, kind of excited to change the subject.   
  
Jinyoung laughs and looks at him, like he expects something.   
  
“You asked Jackson, didn’t you?” Mark questions again and shakes his head when the latter nods positively. They both laugh and Mark makes a mental note to thank the younger foreigner for all his help later on.   
  
“So what is your favorite food?” Mark asks the younger, the surprise was amazing but he wants to learn more about this angel on his own.   
  
“Mm! Hamburger for sure” the younger nods pinching more kimchi with his chopsticks “Bulgogi if it’s Korean related food” he smirks before continuing “I like meat, in general” he laughs when the older chokes on his sip of soju.   
  
“Noted” the older says as soon as he’s done choking.   
  
“Say, we know what I do for a living and I have come to a conclusion that you must either have a really flexible program or working a very tight eight hours schedule, morning shifts only. So what do you do, my mysterious friend? Are you the CEO of a company? Maybe you own the JYP entertainment?” the older places his chopsticks beside his plate, turns his tongue around his mouth as making sure there is nothing else he needs to swallow before he’s smiling expectantly at his companion, waiting his answer.   
Jinyoung’s eyebrows raise up to his hairline as he presses his lips together. It take him a minute or two to compose himself to his natural calm before exhales a breathy laugh.   
  
“Disappointment hour is here” Jinyoung says and Mark frown, slightly turning his head to one side.   
  
“I am a journalist or at least that’s what my degree is about” he smiles slightly, his complexion is soft as if remembering something nice.   
  
“My work at the moment is being a columnist, I write about the zodiac signs, more accurate, I meme them, it’s so in the trend lately. You can find famous works of mine at ‘Get excited Singles’ “ Jinyoung explains further, daring to look Mark in the eyes.   
  
He giggles when he sees the older’s disbelieving gaze.   
  
“That’s our title I kid you not” he laughs, getting up from the table to go search for his bag. He had left it in the bathroom together with his clothes when he let them there to dry.  
  
He comes back holding something in his hand, it is a magazine. He extends the item over at Mark as he takes his seat again.   
  
“Page forty five, you can find my masterpieces” the younger says as he picks his chopsticks back up and grabs some more kimchi to eat.   
  
Mark stares astonished at the title. ‘Get excited’ is written in a more calligraphic font whereas the ‘singles’ is bold and definitely in a more sharp font. He thinks his sister reads this but she calls it just ‘SINGLES’. Maybe no one ever noticed the calligraphy letters before. Maybe only Jinyoung knew this dark secret and now unfortunately, Mark knows too.   
  
He turns to page forty five nonetheless where he Is met with the usual small texts of what the zodiacs are going to face at that specific month, which are obviously taken from a specific zodiac data base but just underneath each zodiac there is a small image about it.   
  
Mark searches for Virgo. He skips the usual text he doesn’t really care about anyway and he reads the image. There are three columns as if they separate in three categories of Virgos.   
  
The first column reads ‘ Virgo one : MESSY, chaotic as heck, sarcastic sense of humor, daydreams often, loves their friends a lot and reads others well ‘.   
  
The second column reads ‘ Virgo two: rational, very mature, appears put together, always there to help, overthinks everything and are objective and realistic’   
  
The third column reads ‘ Virgo three: down to earth, doesn’t tolerate stupidity, helpful, loves new information, treats others fairly and sticks to their morals’.   
  
He chuckles he is definitely Virgo type one. That messy in bold, capital letters attacked him like no tomorrow. He quickly scans Cancer’s meme picture and quite fast he decides his moon rising is definitely ‘Cancer type two : humble, walking meme, what are emotions, 100%real with you, most loyal friend and can come off as cold’ . Suddenly all his college years make sense now.   
  
“Would you look at that, I’m a Virgo type one with some Cancer type two traits. Who would have thought” he laughs and Jinyoung’s eyes turn widen.   
  
“You are a Virgo too?” he asks with his mouth full while he hides behind his hand, no one would like to see that.   
  
“Which type are you?” Mark smiles brighter at the childish reaction, and hold the magazine closer waiting for the reply to see in which category Jinyoung falls under. Like they are teenage girls that play those weird games of circling answers on the magazine to see what kind of lingerie you need to dress in to seduce your boyfriend.   
  
“I’m both type two and three, my moon is in Virgo too” Jinyoung replies as Mark scans over the traits of type two and three again.   
  
“Well I agree, especially in the appears put together part” Mark jokes.   
  
Jinyoung scoffs. “One day I’ll write a journal so good it will get me out of the zodiac columnist position and then, I won’t just appear, I will be” he says and sips the rest of his soju.   
  
“When it happens lets celebrate, just you and me” Mark nods. “It’s a date” he says soon after.   
  
Jinyoung smiles at him. “Okay” he says back “It’s a date”.  
  
\------  
  
The next time they meet is at the Super Market. The large one in Seoul, the one you can easily get lost in cause it’s fucking huge and honestly that is exactly how they meet. Jinyoung was trying to find the grocery section while Mark was trying to find the art section.   
  
Honestly Mark hates this place, too many people and most of them are quite rude but the Super Market in Gangnam doesn’t have the item he needs. He is grumpily searching for the exit off the god forsake bathroom section when his cart smashes on someone else ‘s. He is about to become one of those rude people he hates when his eyes fall on the person the other cart belongs to and suddenly he loves this place.   
  
They end up talking through out their tour in the place and passing through the rest of the sections down to the cushier together. He can’t say this was a small meeting because they were searching for the exit at least half an hours after both their shopping was done but he can say this was a nice meeting.   
  
As soon as they are out of the shop, their destinations split but its okay.   
  
They will have next time.   
  
And they do, their next time appears out of the blue in a line at a coffee place.   
  
Mark is second in line and waits for the teenage girl in front of him to stop flirting with the barista already so the line can actually start moving again and he can actually get some caffeine in his blood stream.   
  
It’s the second time sine the girl has started to order that she changes it and Mark inwardly sigh hard and long, he throws his head back and groans before looking at the clock on his phone and later towards the door of the place as if contemplating to actually leave this place and get to the next one to order.   
  
He truly believes that even if the other place’s line is full he’ll get to order faster than here, faster than being second in line behind a teenage girl who seems to have changed her order for a third time in the row.   
  
That’s when he sees him. Jinyoung entering the shop. He has to ask the younger if he’s been following him because even though they are not arranged meet ups, they are rare and long distanced in between, it really feels like Jinyoung just knows where Mark will be.   
  
Well…. He could have asked Jackson too.   
  
“I’m sorry” he turns to the person behind him, a woman maybe a couple years older than he is “My friend is here, would you mind him join me in the line?” he asks politely, if she does he’ll probably give her his place in line and hog third place for him and Jinyoung.   
  
The woman smiles at him “No, please. I’m sure your friend decides faster than that girl in the front anyway” she tells him and Mark notes a heavy Chinese accent.  
  
“Thank you” he says in Chinese and the woman smiles brighter at him before saying he doesn’t have to.   
“Jinyoung! Hey Jinyoung, here, come on” he raises his hand from the front and his voice as well as he invites the boy to the front of the line.   
  
“Oh, hi Mark” Jinyoung smiles at him and gives him a hug when they get close. Mark hugs him back but his face is drastically more red than it was before.   
  
“Is it okay for me to skip?” he asks and the lady behind Mark giggles.   
  
“Yes, yes, I asked for permission” Mark says and finally sees the teenage girl in the front leave, waving a small paper in the air towards what seems to be her group of friends as they giggle and soon after exit the coffee shop.   
  
“Next order please” the barista calls and Mark softly pushes Jinyoung closer, his hand on the small of the other’s back.   
  
\-------  
  
A couple of months have passed and true to his word Jinyoung gets the promotion he so desperately wanted. No more zodiac memes for him.   
  
And true to his word Mark makes a nice reservation for them to celebrate.   
  
Two bottles of soju in Mark learns about Jinyoung’s sisters and how they will roast him if they found out he celebrate with Mark before telling them. Boyoung and Soyoung were always there for him and they should be the first to celebrate this promotion he wanted forever with him.   
  
Jinyoung doesn’t seem too sad they’re going to be second for once.   
  
At their fourth bottle of soju, Mark learns the article to push Jinyoung’s luck with his director was an article about him. Mark Tuan ‘artist from another plane’, mysterious and gorgeous. He makes a note to read the article once it comes out, he wants so much to know what Jinyoung thinks.   
  
Six bottles in the information seems offensive. To be honest, Mark is drunk and his coolness about things disappears and his feelings get a bit tight and antsy.   
  
“Say Jinyoungie” Mark starts and Jinyoung smiles at the cute nickname. “Did you approach me this close just to be able to write that article and climb positions?” the smile falls faster than lightning and Jinyoung’s good mood is lost.   
  
“Why would you say that?” Jinyoung himself is drunk but he is definitely in a more sober situation than Mark is. Mark who slightly slumbers his words. Mark who seems hurt just from the mere thought. Mark who Jinyoung will go back to writing zodiac memes and delete his article if it would make him feel better.   
  
Well, probably he wouldn’t. Jinyoung was chasing this promotion way before he even met Mark but the thought passed his mind and that says a lot on its own.   
  
“Will you abandon me now that you got your success?” he asks as he sips more soju.   
  
Jinyoung thinks this is a wound. Something that has happened in the past and now it resurfaces.   
  
“I’m not going to abandon you. I’m here to stay if you want me to. I like you Mark Tuan.” the younger of the two says seriously .  
  
“Stop that” he says as he takes the bottle of soju away from the older. He raises his hand for the check and decides its time for their date to end.   
  
“I like you too Jinyoungie” Mark mumbles and the smile is back on Jinyoung’s lips even though this time is small and timid.   
  
They fetch a taxi to get back home and just like restaurant, Jinyoung pays for it too. He’s sure he’s going to fight with Mark in the future that he has to at least pay him the money back but he really doesn’t care who pays, as long as they are okay, together.   
  
“Come on big guy” Jinyoung laughs as he manages to open Mark’s main door and get them inside.  
  
Mark’s whole body has gone limp in the taxi as he passed out and it was a pain in the ass to carry all the way up those freaking steps decorating Mark’s front yard. He will try and persuade the older to install some electrical stairs and if he does, it will only be a win for drunk Jinyoung.   
  
As soon as they are inside though Mark starts to wake up slightly and makes Jinyoung’s careful movements around the still in process bathroom sex scene of a sculpture, quite close to distraction.   
  
They end up spread over the couch in an arrange of mostly flying limps. Jinyoung huffs before he starts giggling softly and soon both of them are laughing their asses out on how they ended up there, tangled.   
  
Mark, weirdly is the first that tries to untangle himself off Jinyoung. In his adventure to do so though he manages to through most the pillows off the couch and trap Jinyoung under him.   
  
They stay a couple of minutes like that, staring into each others eyes before Mark decides its time and closes the gap, engulfing the shorter male’s plum lips in a fever kiss.   
The kiss starts more teeth than anything else, Jinyoung circles his arms around Marks neck and pulls him closer and the kiss turns more tongue all of a sudden.   
  
None of them seems to remember how kissing actually works but Mark remembers how clothing supposes to come off and that’s how he proceeds on getting rid of both their shirts and attaching his lips on the latter's snow white skin.   
  
He starts sucking and biting and soon Jinyoung is sporting at least three well thought and placed hickeys on his torso. Mark comes back for another fierce kiss, this time using his practice on Jinyoung’s torso on his lip.   
  
He sucks his bottom lip and once permission is given he slithers his tongue inside their others hot cave.   
  
Jinyoung moans in the kiss and suddenly he doesn’t feel in the mood anymore. He places a hand on Mark’s chest and pushes him away. Mark is confused but complies.   
  
“Hey” Mark slurs and Jinyoung knows he doesn’t want it to happen like this.   
  
“Let’s get you to bed buddy” Jinyoung swallows. He tries not to look at Mark, with his hair flying all over the place, with his lips red and plum from all their kissing, with his torso naked for him to stare.   
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Mark asks slightly more sober than he was a couple minutes ago, as if the rejection is sobering him up.   
  
“No, god no” Jinyoung laughs. Mark doesn’t seem to understand but follows Jinyoung to the bathroom without speaking.   
  
“I just want our first to be, under, non intoxicated circumstances” he explains and smiles when Mark understands and nods.   
  
“Okay” the older says “but please, stay here with me” he requests as he is given his toothbrush and paste.   
  
He waits a couple of minutes before Jinyoung gives him a breathy “Okay” back. He gets a brand new toothbrush from one of his cabinets and gives it to Jinyoung smiling.   
  
\--------  
  
“I thought Kunpimook had promised to tailor all the needed tuxedos and dresses for the wedding as his own gift for you guys” Mark says as Jackson drives them to their destination.   
“Yeah, well he can’t make it. He introduced me to a friend of his that has a shop here though, they’ll give me a discount for the whole cost and Kunpimook will tailor only Jaebum’s and my tuxedo’s in the end. Jaebum’s is almost ready and in the next few weeks we are going to start on mine” Jackson explains as he follows the GPS instructions and takes another left turn.   
  
“Man, it sucks he canceled his gift” Mark huffs.   
  
“He didn’t cancel it, he just minimized it” Jackson chuckles.   
  
“Still, it’s a dick move, now you have more things to be anxious about” Mark puffs his cheeks and turns around to look out the window.   
  
It’s been a couple of weeks since the last time he saw Jinyoung, with his new workload as an actual journalist, the younger needs to prove himself he actually can manage it. Jinyoung coaxes him that his schedule won’t stay this hectic for long. It’s just the first month acclimating period.  
  
They’ve been talking through texts and video calls or just calls in general but it still wasn’t the same and it was turning Mark slightly sour and moody.   
  
“It’s fine, Kunpimook gave his friend the patrons we’ve decided to use together and everyone’s sizes, we are just here to chose the colors.” Jackson said as he turned on his alarms and started parking.   
  
Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. Give it to Jackson not to keep a grudge towards no one. He guesses he had Jaebum for that.   
  
“And what colors are you going to pick exactly” the older tried directing the new subject as they entered the shop and waited for some assistance, he certainly hope pink was not near any of the latter’s choices.   
  
“Purple for my side, teal for Jaebum’s” Jackson said as a matter of fact. Like he had already decided and no one was going to change his mind no matter what.   
  
“You seem to know what you want” Mark said and Jackson nodded smiling. “Then why am I here?” he asked raising an eyebrow and burrowing his hands in his jean’s pockets.   
  
“I need a second opinion and you need some time out of the house and I need to know the tea between you and Jinyoung” Jackson replies everything in one breath, before their assistance appears.   
  
“Please come this way” the woman says to them and Mark bites his lower lip, he knows that he won’t be able to avoid the conversation; Jackson plotted this walk, to talk about.   
  
  
Two caramel macchiato with extra caramel and a pinch of mint, in venti cups ordered and taken, Mark stares at Jackson strangely. Jackson was all about health and organic stuff. Organic tea, organic water, organic food. He never thought he’d be staring at his best friend drinking such a sugary thing, while they walked through the mall, let alone a huge cup of it.   
  
“You are really stressed huh?” Mark asks, still feeling like his best friend have been swapped with someone else.   
  
“Huh?” Jackson asks as he takes a quite big sip from his drink.   
  
“Jackson, you never buy Starbucks unless you need to pull an all night-er or you want to ask Jaebum out and you don’t know how, which by the way we don’t need to do the past decade” Mark explains showcasing his own drink as he speaks.   
  
Jackson waves a hand, motioning while they don’t need to be talking about this and changes the subject asking “So, how’s dating Jinyoung is going for you?”   
  
\-------  
  
“Jaebum you don’t understand, it’s love” Jackson jumps up and down on their bed while Jaebum tried to undress. He had a long day at the studio, he wanted to undress and distress, maybe take a long shower, eat some of his fiancee’s cupcakes and finally cuddle and relax with him before they would go to sleep.   
  
But he doesn’t think that’s going to happen, not if Jackson continues to talk about Mark’s and Jinyoung’s relationship like he has been for the past hour. The younger had gone shopping with the artist that day for the best-men and braids-maids attires and after that he supposes Jackson snooped around the older’s sexual life.   
  
Not that such was a problem, the problem was talking to him about it, with nothing else being able to break his focus of the subject. Jaebum tried, he tried asking about the cupcakes or the attires, the phone call with the florists or even the reception, things that you’d think would be more important than Mark’s sex life since it was about their wedding.   
  
Said wedding happening in a month.  
  
He managed to make Jackson stop talking only when he went to their apartment balcony to smoke. A very bad habit he picked up at college and honestly he was getting better at quitting when his soon to be husband wasn’t talking non stop about things he did not really care about. He had been almost completely clean for two weeks, not even the stress of the preparations had gotten so bad into him that he would need a smoke.   
  
He felt slightly bad using this as an excuse but honestly he needed the break. He had taken two breathe ins when his phone rung. He almost thought of falling of the balcony when the caller ID read “Jirongie”.  
  
He took a deep breath before exhaling, some smoke too. “Hello?” he asked as he picked up the line.   
  
“Jaebum hyung” Jinyoung sounded tired but excited at the same time.   
  
“What is it?” Jaebum’s own tiredness must have swept through the phone cause Jinyoung inhaled sharply at his tone.   
  
“Is it a bad time? Did you have a fight with Sseunie?” the younger asked as Jaebum caressed his temple with his hand.   
  
“No, we are fine, I’m just taking a smoke” he said, sighing when Jinyoung made an ‘ah’ sound from the other end.   
  
They both knew that Jaebum started smoking when he was mentally exhausted. It was honestly a bad idea when it was first presented to him and it was stupid he even started it back then, even more stupid since he was exhausted like eighty percent of those college years, which by time, turned a bad idea to a very bad habit.   
  
But Jinyoung also knew that with Jackson’s help and go healthy persistence, Jaebum had started giving it up. He wondered how tiring his work must have been that day for him to be smoking.  
  
“I’ll leave you to it then, I just wanted to talk to someone, other than Mark. About how much I miss him, even when I just said goodbye to him like, five minutes ago” Jinyoung sighed dreamily as if just thinking about the other boy made his whole day automatically better.   
  
“God, just fuck already!” Jaebum exploded suddenly. “We get it you love him, he loves you, you date, so the next step is to fuck and official call each other boyfriends and then maybe Jackson will stop talking about your love twenty four seven!” he said loudly, at the bring of yelling.   
  
Jinyoung even though there was no way for Jaebum to see, had the decency to actually turn tomato red. “So that is why you smoke” Jinyoung whispered as Jaebum sighed.   
  
“I’m sorry, I know that you are in that difficult part of a relationship but honestly I don’t remember me and Jackson ever being this helpless, as you two are being right now and honestly, it is tiring...” the older said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Oh Im Jaebum, you have no idea how helpless and hopeless you were” Jinyoung laughs from the other line.   
  
“No I wasn’t” Jaebum tries to defend himself but Jinyoung laughs harder.   
  
“Yeah, okay hyung, have a goodnight, talk to you later” the younger says before ending the call.   
  
Leaving an astonished Jaebum staring at the ended call.   
  
\---------  
Their date was at half past seven outside of the restaurant. Mark stares at his clock as the time turns just that. He always liked being on time so early in life he developed this habit of being at least fifteen minutes earlier to the time given.   
  
“ I did not hit on her, I did not” Jaebum’s rusty voice could be heard from the corner of the street, the words being used again and again as a mantra as he was trekking right behind Jackson who seems slightly annoyed by presumably the latter.   
  
“Oh, hi Mark” Jaebum stops abruptly his manta to talk to him and the both of them come slightly closer than they were a moment ago and link their arms as if though they weren’t just fighting over something.   
  
“Hey guys” Mark starts and he has a very amused look on his face. “You do know, everyone in this square heard you right?” he continues and laughs when their previous space is given again by Jackson who separate’s their arms, even if Jaebum tries hard to keep it there and distances himself from him, crossing his arms over his chest offended.   
  
Jaebum face palms and sighs. Mark just laughs.   
  
“What happened?” Mark dares to ask, mostly Jaebum because they both know Jackson can talk a mile a minute, especially when he feels he’s been wronged.   
  
“He thinks I flirted with the convenient store cashier” Jaebum explains, his expression outer disbelieve.   
  
Mark kind of feels sorry for him, Jackson tents to get really stressed when dates start to pass by fast, said stress could attack him emotionally and then he usually explodes to even non existing things. Jaebum though knows that, Jackson had broke up with him once back in college when one of his tournaments was approaching.  
  
Mark shudders at the memory, Jackson was crying over his couch for the whole month till these two idiots actually got back together.   
  
“I don’t think; I know” Jackson scoff. Both Mark and Jaebum roll their eyes.   
  
Right as Mark was about to knock some sense into his best friend Jinyoung appears from the corner as well. Mark breaks in the brightest smile anyone has ever seen on him and pushes both of his friends aside, pass between them and hug Jinyoung before anyone else has the chance to.   
  
“Hey” Jinyoung laughs breathlessly and hugs Mark back, before they separate completely he kisses him.  
  
They stay like that for a little while, in each others arms, smiling at each other, looking at each other.   
  
Till Jaebum coughs. Jackson looks like a proud mother and Jinyoung laughs.   
  
“So, what did I miss?” Jinyoung asks the other two as he holds Mark’s hand and intertwines their fingers.   
  
A small ‘aw’ sound leaves Jackson’s lips as he grabs Jaebum’s arm, leaning full on to him and snuggles there. ‘Nothing’ Jaebum mouths at the latter, raising his left hand to pat on Jackson’s head.  
  
“Should we enter then?” Jinyoung asks and everybody else nods their agreement as they get in line to enter the restaurant.  
  
\----------  
It’s late Saturday when Jinyoung woke up, the clock on the nightstand next to the bed read twelve pm. He groans slightly and rolls over the bed, expecting to find the body in the other side of the bed and probably hug it but there is nothing there. He raises his head, rubs his left eye and takes a better look on the bed and then scans the room.  
  
He dares say the room is more tidy than he remembers they left it last night. He takes a big inhale and prepares himself to walk towards the kitchen. He slowly exhales as he walks into the living room and smiles as he catches Mark painting.   
  
The older’s back is facing him, shirtless, deep in focus on his masterpiece that has been blocking his living room for the past three or more months, his neck and arms full of color. He stares at the muscles on the others broad back, defined yet smooth like he is made of clay himself. Jinyoung’s thoughts drift to a place where he is grabbing those wide shoulders and moans the others name, the older’s painted face and wide smile bring him out faster than he can say good morning and his face becomes a bright hue of red, matching Mark’s paint on his face.   
  
“Hey, you woke up” the older exclaims enthusiastically, like Jinyoung’s presence is the most fascinating thing in the room.   
  
“Yeah, good morning” the younger says, rubbing his nape with his left hand, walking closer to the older. “You are finishing it?” he looks towards the sculpture that will soon be Jackson’s and Jaebum’s wedding present and Jinyoung want to be there when Mark will decide its time to get it out of his living room because he is not sure the thing actually fits to go through the door. Not without breaking.   
  
Mark looks at his art too and smothers another layer of color under the eye of Jackson’s look alike. “Finishing touches more like it. It will be ready for moving the day after tomorrow. Right on time if you ask me” the artist explains.   
  
“You do like to be fashionably late” Jinyoung teases and Mark has the decency to just laugh.   
  
“Right, you can reheat your waffles while I clean up a bit, it be awfully nice of you to squeeze us some orange juice if you don’t mind” the older says as he walks towards the bathroom.   
  
Honestly Jinyoung is glad he won’t be staying painted for the rest of the day. He has stayed over before and he know that if Mark is too focused on him work he can pass his whole day drenched in clay and paint and not give two fucks about it.   
  
So he squeeze’s two glasses of orange juice and he decides to reheat his waffles on the pan instead of the microwave, just to get them warm without getting them rubbery. The butter and the waffles flood the kitchen with a mouth watering smell and Mark comes back licking his lips.   
  
“That is one clever way to get back at me for baking your breakfast too early” Mark jokes and Jinyoung laughs.   
  
“Was it a way to get back to me in some way?” Jinyoung wonders as the older waves negatively. “Then neither do I, you couldn’t know I’d wake up this late anyway, I am weird out myself” Jinyoung admits.   
  
“You were working late all week, it’s only natural” Mark assures him as he takes a seat across him and gets a sip of his orange juice.   
  
“Maybe you are right” Jinyoung laughs and Mark can’t help but stare as his eyes crinkle and the older feels like he’s falling in love again.   
  
It takes Jinyoung half an hour to eat and take care of the mess in the kitchen. He swears he has no idea how Mark is still alive, since they started dating he swears he’s washed more dishes than he had in his teenage years in his home of five people. Mark should have been lost in dirty dishes a while before Jinyoung entered his routine.   
  
He takes two glasses of water with him as he walks the distance to Mark’s underground pottery studio. He swears every two doors the older’s house has another studio to behold and he briefly wonders why Mark used his living room as a studio if he already has one, somewhere else inside the house.   
  
He should ask all his questions to Mark eventually or else they might stay a mystery forever.   
  
“Brought you some water” Jinyoung announces as he reaches the end of the stairs and is mesmerized by Mark, molding what seems to be a vase on the spinning base underneath it.   
  
Mark seems like he hasn’t notice and Jinyoung takes this moment to leave the glasses over a table, grab a stool and sit right behind the older. He softly grabs Mark’s blouse and tags it in his fingers, the older seems to notice that as he flinches slightly before giggling.   
  
“What are you doing?” Mark asks, a smile littering his lips as he places his hand inside the vase, to deepen it.   
  
“I’m helping” Jinyoung says pushing his right hand on the side of the vase. The vase itself doesn’t seem to like the intrusion and starts to fall lopsidedly and havoc-idly. “Oh no!” Jinyoung says as if freaking out but there is mirth in his tone. “It wasn’t a masterpiece” he teases.   
  
“Well it’s not now” Mark laughs at his as he picks the clay back up, placing it back at the center of the wheel. “Here” the redhead says and before Jinyoung can understand, Mark places his arms on each side of his torso, holds them against the spinning piece of clay and places water on them as he slowly molds the clay through Jinyoung’s hands.   
  
“Oh!” Jinyoung exclaims. The feeling of the material is soft yet hard and moist and so are the sounds it makes, so loud in Jinyoung’s ears he feels kind of uncomfortable.   
  
“Now just let the clay slide between your fingers” Mark guides as both their hands are covered in clay, he pushes Jinyoung’s hands up and down to get the height they need before intertwining their fingers.   
  
Mark pulls Jinyoung closer to him and repeats the up and down movements.   
  
Between the closeness, the sounds and the movements of molding, Jinyoung builds enough courage to start caressing Mark’s arms and getting the clay all over him. The older doesn’t seem bothered and even straightens his back to move closer to Jinyoung, who sees this as a green light and places a kiss on the back of the older’s ear.   
  
Mark seems so focused on building the vase’s height again but Jinyoung doesn’t back down and continues caressing the older’s arms and hands and pecking his neck till Mark can’t ignore him anymore.   
  
The older smiles as he turns his head, arms in the air, body half turned to capture his teaser but lips capture each other first and tongues fight a hot battle for dominance. Jinyoung loses the battle but he can’t say he minds.   
  
The vase long forgotten, Mark turns completely as he hugs the younger and they almost fall out of their stools. Jinyoung laughs at the clumsiness but the need is itching his insides too, next thing he knows Mark is twirling him in the air as he locks his legs on the older’s back. He is a koala now and Mark is his eucalyptus.   
  
He doesn’t know how they ended up on the bed upstairs, everything is pretty much a blur before them reaching there. He only distinctively remembers eating each other’s faces and a vary of breaking noises as they passes through the house’s hallways but in all honestly once his back hits the bed he doesn’t care anymore.   
  
He smiles at the beauty over him as they are separated. Mark smiles back at him as he gets rid of his shirt and Jinyoung’s shirt soon follows, before his lips trail every inch of the youngster’s torso. Slowly the scenery changes as Mark lowers his position, getting rid of Jinyoung’s boxers in the meantime and being welcomed by a very excite junior once he reaches it.   
  
Jinyoung is blush red by the time Mark reaches his proud member and panting by the soft but sensual treatment he has been receiving.   
  
“Hey” he says breathy “Don’t stare” he commands and he doesn’t know how to feel when Mark laughs at him but soon he gasps as the older take’s the head of his cock inside his mouth, before slowly and teasingly lowers his mouth on him.   
  
Jinyoung has had his fair share of blowjobs but Mark’s technique is something possibly out of this world. The older uses his tongue just as much as he sucks and Jinyoung really needs to ask how he does it because, Jinyoung himself hasn’t ever managed to use it like so.   
  
He grasps intensively at the sheets underneath him and clenches his toes at as an amazing feeling passes right through him and he gasps loudly, twitches even. He can feel Mark laughing on his member before leaving him wanting more with a soft plop sound.   
  
“You really liked that huh?” Mark teases as Jinyoung stares at him with teary eyes. The older seems to be sucking on his own fingers, coating them with a thick layer of saliva, his other hand softly caressing his inner thigh as he slowly and carefully separates his legs. Jinyoung shudders at the idea of Mark inside him and swallows a gulp of his own saliva as the older is back down at his job of preparing Jinyoung.   
  
The younger only has to note how careful and loving Mark is being, caressing him and always making sure his fingers are coated enough so Jinyoung won’t hurt. How every once in a while he asks Jinyoung if he is okay, how he shares attention to other parts of the youngster’s body as well, how he is totally taking care of Jinyoung while he doesn’t give anything back, just receives an amazing treatment.   
  
Soon though Mark has four fingers inside him and has found Jinyoung’s prostate, he had teases a couple of times, which has resulted in Jinyoung’s pre cum making itself known, marking him ready for the real deal. Jinyoung can’t wait to be one with the older, they have waiting for this for at least a month after that night they were both drunk.   
  
Jinyoung shudders at the memory and licks his lips when he gets to meet Mark junior. The older’s cock is about the same size as Jinyoung’s but it seems to be so much thicker and Jinyoung can feel his excitement spark. Mark turns to the nightstand and pulls out a condom, pulling the plastic open with his teeth and fast pulling it over his dick, as if he himself can’t wait any longer.   
  
And then he’s pushing in and Jinyoung can’t think, Mark engulfs his lips with his own and they fall back into the drunk state their kisses are.   
  
The older starts on a slow pace and whenever he feels Jinyoung allows him he fastens the pace. The actual fuck is a blur, Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what exactly they did because he was lost in the soft touches and kisses they shared with Mark. The love overflowing from both of them, the pleasure given, the neediness, the feelings of completion.   
  
Jinyoung would swear that those tongue deep kisses Mark drowned him in where his new favorite thing and he could find himself getting drunk in them. His new bad habit, better than Jaebum’s smoking one.   
  
Their climax brought them in another high altogether and Jinyoung remembers himself panting for at least fifteen minutes. He remembers Mark caring him to the bathroom and washing together, sharing Mark’s boxers and a big for him shirt. He doesn’t remember Mark changing the sheets to the bed or when he was moved back into the bedroom. He remembers waking to soft kisses and the promise for homemade dinner.   
  
\-----------  
The music was so loud in the club that Jinyoung couldn’t even hear himself think let alone hear anyone that might have been talking to him.   
  
In the end Bambam’s plans got into action and even though Jackson wanted a quiet get away as his bachelor, the younger man has arranged partying till early in the morning in a nightclub called ‘FANTASIA’, with a group of strippers for the lucky ‘to get married’ people, which by both Jaebum’s and Jackson’s looks didn’t seem like it at all.   
  
Jinyoung was just happy it wasn’t his bachelor and thereof he didn’t have a muscular man stripping anywhere near his proximity. Mark right beside him was enjoying the free ‘prepaid by Bambam himself’ drinks like they were made from water and was being creative with his hands as they’ve caresses almost every inch of his thigh and were quite close on caressing something else too. Well they would have if Jinyoung hadn’t stopped him two times already.   
  
On the other hand their company has been minimized since most of Jaebum’s friends, well the other two he had invited anyway, had called last minute and canceled. Jinyoung doesn’t blame them, he would have canceled too if he could, its just being the best man and all that put some more weight on his back.   
  
Plus if Bambam was to go out of hand, as Mark has explained it possible, Mark and Jinyoung, were suppose to contain him and probably save the evening and with how fast Mark was getting drunk out of his mind it would probably be only Jinyoung’s responsibility.  
  
  
\------------  
The wedding was held in an European contemporary dining. Located in the north part of Seoul near Dobong station, the venue had a beautiful garden that offered a relaxing and stunningly wonderful atmosphere for the guests to enjoy.   
  
The grooms had chosen the hill garden both for their ceremony and the after party. The garden was spacious enough to fit more than the almost thirty people their guest list was. The tables were spread under a pergola in a giant pi design, easier for the caters to serve the food when the time would come.   
  
The pergola was decorated with arbor wisteria flowers, purple and white hues covering the petals as the dripped over the ceiling of it. Small glass lanterns with candles lit and placed around in mid air, the same lanterns decorating the tree where the ceremony would be held under.  
  
Instead of the grooms though Jackson’s mom was standing smiling at a bowing Jaebum, who started their evening with presenting his mother in law with a wooden goose pair.   
  
Jinyoung had been excited when Jaebum had asked him to accompany him to his wild goose chase - no pun intended – for the symbol of harmony and structure to his wedding. A Korean tradition, Jinyoung was genuinely happy the older had thought about it. The wooden miniature symbolizes how wild geese mate for life, so by giving it to his mother in law, Jaebum is promising a life of love and care to the woman’s son.  
  
Jackson’s mom seems to have been informed of the Korea tradition and accepts the pair welcoming. As soon as their ceremony is over, Jackson’s mom hugs her soon to be son in law in a tight hug.   
  
Next seems to be a Chinese tradition as both families go under the tree, they are formally introduced to each other as Jinyoung and Mark serve them the Tsao Chun tea, which both families drink together. As the Tsao Chun tea is finished, the couple receives a lucky red envelope from each family.   
  
Mark had explained that these envelopes usually contain money or jewelry to Jinyoung when Jackson had mentioned it before.   
  
Then the families step away from the tree and take a seat with the rest of the guests as the wedding ceremony is ready to start. A priest comes up and prepares himself as the grooms bow to him hello, before he starts reading his part.   
  
Jackson is shaking like a leaf and is tear eyed as Jaebum holds his hand and places his ring on the youngster’s finger. Jaebum is calmer when Jackson is placing his but the blond is steal shaking as if he can’t believe it’s actually happening. The priest allows them to kiss and suddenly its just the two of them.   
  
The food varies between Korean and Chinese dishes and Mark has already stuffed his face with dimsums by the time the first dance between mother and son is happening. It’s a slow waltz between the mothers and theirs sons that seems to have a calming effect to the audience, the Jaebum and Jackson, twirl their mothers away from the dance floor so their fathers can join in and do a more hip hop like group dance all four of them.   
  
Honestly its hilarious for Jinyoung to be seeing Jaebum’s dad, dancing to the beat and he is really impressed with the mans movements. He would have never thought such a serious looking figure let alone in his age, could bend his body so flexibly to the music. Mark on the other hand has swallowed his first meal and is hyping Jackson’s dad up like there is no tomorrow.   
  
“Oh I hope he does the back flip” he says to Jinyoung excitedly, gaining a confused look from the latter.   
  
In the end Jackson’s dad doesn’t do anything really exhilarating and Mark seems disappointed but the group dance between grooms and dads have given a lighter groovy mood to the party. It leaves up, the grooms dance next and everyone seems surprised it’s a tango.   
  
Jackson and Jaebum seem to have been pulled in their own space again, like they are dancing for each other only and Jinyoung fills slightly jealous he wants to experience this feeling too. Maybe he’ll arrange some dance lessons for him and Mark, they can practice more at the latter’s house, how cute -probably sexy- would that be.  
  
After the grooms are done with their dance too, they take a seat and leave the rest of the group dance as they rest and enjoy their own served meals. The time seems to fly between food and dance for Jinyoung, Mark doesn’t seem to like dancing all that much but Brian, Yugyeom and Bambam haven’t lest him rest his booty at all. He doesn’t remember if he had eaten two chopsticks-fulls yet without a pause in between.   
  
He doesn’t complain. Except he does.  
  
His about to say no to a dance when it seems to be time for the cake to be cut and he is utterly relieved. The cake is a simple two tier white frosting cake yet it is stunningly decorated with a tail of blue dendrobium orchids and spare white roses.   
  
Which later in the evening he’ll learn that are normal purple orchids that they’ve stayed in blue tinted water for a while to get to the stunning final look they portrayed on the cake.   
  
Jinyoung can still remember the taste of lemon and caramel married together in a dance of harmony with the chocolate and pecan buttercream. He doesn’t know how they did it, but those three different tastes were like a dream on his velum.   
  
The DJ decided then to close the night with another calm waltz, which he was pleasantly surprised to get asked to dance by Mark himself. After that he probably felt he needed the dance lessons more than his partner did.  
  
\-------------  
epilogue  
When the door bell rings Mark is relieved, Jackson was going on about the wedding photos and which ones to choose to print over and frame for about half an hour since Mark entered the premise of their house.  
  
It’s been a week since the wedding and even though the newly weds should be getting ready for their honey moon Jackson invited him and Jinyoung over, so they can open Mark’s present all together and maybe Jinyoung would have been easier to help with the photos that Mark was being.   
  
Jaebum of course had given his opinion on the matter but Jackson was so antsy about choosing the best of the best that needed a third opinion no matter what.  
As soon as Jinyoung entered the apartment and was released from Jaebum’s embrace, the newcomer was engulfed in his boyfriends arms as if they hadn’t seen each other in forever. Everyone in the room knew that wasn’t true.   
  
“I missed you” Mark whispered in the slightly shorter male’s ear, gaining a giggle from him.   
  
“It’s been only a day since you last saw me sweetie” Jinyoung jokes, removing slowly himself from the hug to go say hi to Jackson as well, who has been staring at them with the dripping honey look, like a proud mother or something.   
  
“Hey Ssunie” he hugs the latter before asking “In what type of torture did you subject him to” he laughs when Jackson steps back fake offended.   
  
“My wedding photos are no torture mister” Jackson says as his voice strains, Mark has the decency to feel slightly embarrassed.   
  
“Come on guys, lets open this big goof's present up, honestly next time go colossal, the sooner we open it the better, so we can start packing later on” Jaebum says as he starts opening the crate carefully.  
  
Mark needs to be back, to have a the view of the whole room, to be able to catch Jaebum’s face when it hits him. He needs to witness it all and so he leaves the job of opening it to Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jackson is excitedly vibrating right beside him, almost jumping up and down like a kid on holidays waiting to get his candy.   
  
The crate opens and the gift has been successfully unraveled without any damages. Jaebum is at its back so he needs to take a few steps to the side to witness the true masterpiece and when his jaw stiffens and pops forwards Mark has received the reaction he wanted.   
  
Jackson beside him is in awe at the details and Jinyoung just tries to get himself between Mark and Jaebum’s distance in case the latter decides to kill the artist.   
  
What no one expects is Jaebum saying “Good one” before he lets loose and starts laughing.   
  
“I know right” Mark soon joins in and they laugh it up together. Jinyoung is confused to say the least, he was expecting blood shed.   
  
It’s Jackson’s voice that bring everyone down when he says “It’s going to the basement, you know that right?” and the older of the four start laughing all over again.   
  
They end up eating with them lunch and Jinyoung helps Jackson with the photos like he was asked to, before they leave. Hugs are given through out and wishes for a happy trip and a wonderful honey moon before the new love birds are out the door and towards their cars.   
  
“Did you by any chance clear the whole day off today?” Mark asks as they walk closer to Jinyoung’s car.   
  
“I did” Jinyoung smirks “Do you have something in mind?” he asks and licks his lips when he notices the latter staring at them.   
  
“I was thinking,you could help me make more vases in the pottery room” the artist suggests.  
  
“But I’m awful at pottery Mark, you know that” Jinyoung chuckles in a low tone.  
  
Mark raises his hand, places it over Jinyoung’s cheek and he caresses softly, he stares at Jinyoung’s lips, then at his eyes and he moves in for a kiss. It’s soft and tender but needy. “Exactly” he remarks and walks away towards his car. “I’ll be waiting”” he says before climbing in his driver seat.   
  
Mark closes the door, fastens his seat belt, lowers his window and bites his lip softly before saying “Don’t make me wait too long” as he brings the car to life and drives off towards his house.   
  
Jinyoung doesn’t really need any more convincing, maybe, they’ll make a lot of ugly vases and Mark will get to make gallery event, maybe naming it “Horny Vases” and make a bunch more money out of that too. Well Jinyoung will definitely propose the idea now that he’s thought about it.   
  
He gets into his car and fasten his seat belt, starts the car. Maybe they won’t get to make any vases at all. Most probable.   
  
Well he should get started, he shouldn’t make Mark wait for too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did try to see how many times I can make the same joke in a fic


End file.
